The Forgotten Dream
by RoxasFair
Summary: Zack enjoys the afterlife until a monster starts destroying the beings of the Lifestream. He is forced into battle when The Oracle informs him the Lifestream will fade away if the monster isn't stopped. Angeal's missing but he is aided by an old friend.


**Author's Note:**

Ok, so things are pretty slow in this chapter but I promise they'll pick up soon. This story takes place pre-FFVII to the very beginning. Kind of hard to explain. If you stick with it until the end, I think it'll make sense though. The basic premise of this story (because the summary limit isn't enough room) is that Zack has been in the Lifestream for a few days. He and Angeal spend all their time together. However, a monster soon enters the Lifestream and it's up to Zack to stop it. However, the Planet sends it's own hero to aid him. You can pretty much guess who. Thiw will most likely be 10 chapters, if not less. Thanks for reading. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1: Paradise

_I had a strange dream last night. I don't really remember much. I know there was a boy. He seemed so familiar. Could it have been him?_

* * *

Zack Fair opened his eyes to see the dull grey sky above him. He blinked a couple of times. Every day was like this. He would wake up, practice fighting with Angeal, and then peer over the veil to see what Cloud, Aerith, and his parents were doing.

"I guess this is the afterlife," he said as he stood up from his lying position. "But where's Angeal? He's usually waking me up right about now."

Zack begin to walk through the endless expansion of nothingness before him. He liked it here. Way off out here, where few other remnants of the Lifestream came, there was no need to worry about being flown over while he slept.

"Here we go," he said to himself.

Soon Zack began to run. He ran faster than he ever could while he was alive. Within seconds he was transformed into a shiny green mist and flying faster than any car, plane, or boat could go above the ground. Before he knew it, he had arrived at his destination.

It was the training ground for all the beings of the Lifestream. For the people who were warriors in life, working out and fighting was all they knew. As a result, they created the training ground, parallel to the fields surrounding Nibelheim above ground. Even in death, these men and women trained their hardest.

The training area looked similar to the area above ground. It was still a field, with perfect green grass. However, the sky above was the same grey emptiness that Zack had woken up to. The only area he knew of in the Lifestream where light shined in from above was the ground beneath Costa Del Sol.

Zack walked past many men and some women he'd seen many times before. However, he was looking for a specific person. Soon enough, he spotted him a quarter of a mile away. He wore the same SOLDIER uniform as Zack. His hair was unmistakable. Zack would recognize him anywhere.

"Angeal!," Zack shouted. "There you are!"

Angeal didn't hear him. Zack ran and again transformed into the classic representation of the Lifestream. In only a few seconds, he stopped and regained his form right in front of Angeal's eyes.

"Zack, nice to see you made it." Angeal told him, as he grabbed two swords off of the ground.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me by the way!," Zack said sarcastically.

"Well I figured you've been in the Lifestream long enough to find your way here."

"Hey, I've only been here for three days!"

Angeal laughed. "What, you expect me to train you how to live in the afterlife too? Don't worry Zack. You've got an eternity to figure that one out."

Zack laughed with him. "I guess you're right. So, shall we?"

Angeal smirked and handed Zack one of the swords in his hand. The sword resembled the one he had used as a 2nd Class SOLDIER member. It was definitely an adjustment from his Buster Sword.

"No, that's Cloud's sword now. I'm sure he'll put it to good use," Zack thought to himself.

Zack and Angeal began to walk through the grassy field past battles in progress. When they had reached an empty area, they gave each other an appropriate amount of distance. As if on cue, the two men raised their swords in synchronicity and placed the tip of their forehead against their respective swords. It was a brief moment of silence.

And then the battle started.

Zack raced towards Angeal and swung his sword towards Angeal's neck. Angeal pulled his blade up to block the attack and then used his strength to push Zack's sword back. Zack retaliated by swinging the sword down low and aiming for Angeal's legs.

Angeal jumped and landed on top of Zack's sword. Zack used all his might to bring his sword up and toss Angeal behind him, dodging an attempt by Angeal to stab him. Angeal landed gracefully on the ground as Zack turned to face him.

Angeal laughed playfully and ran towards him, his sword pointed straight towards Zack. Zack easily dodged the attack by lunging to the side. Just as he got up off the ground, Angeal reached him and attacked again. Zack went on the offensive and was forcing Angeal backwards. The two clashed swords for a few seconds before Angeal bumped his leg against a pile of rocks the size of fists. Angeal did a backflip over the rocks.

As he was in the air, Zack put one foot on one of the bigger rocks, and used it to leap in the air. He swung at Angeal, who barely dodged the attack. Angeal turned to face him and they continued to spar with each other in midair.

The two landed on the ground and continued their fight there. This time, Angeal was on the offensive. He managed to force Zack back, until Zack was against a mountain wall reminiscent to the ones of . Angeal attempted to stab Zack, but Zack quickly dodged and Angeal's sword became stuck in the side of the mountain.

Zack swung his sword at Angeal's forearm, who jumped back to avoid the hit. Zack quickly reached his hand back, grabbed the handle of Angeal's sword, and used his feet to kick off from the mountain with both his and Angeal's sword in his possession, one in each hand.

Zack glided towards Angeal.

"You wanna give up yet?," Zack shouted confidently.

Angeal laughed. "Not a chance."

Angeal did a backflip behind the pile of rocks, and quickly grabbed one in each hand. He began to throw multiple rocks towards Zack. Zack was able to slash them away as he made his way to Angeal.

Angeal grabbed two more rocks and kept them in his hands. As Zack reached him and began slashing away, Angeal used the rocks in his hands to block the blades. Within a matter of seconds, Angeal was able to jump over him, surprising Zack.

He kicked both of Zack's elbows and Zack subsequently dropped both of the swords in opposite directions, not too far from each other as he fell towards the ground.

Angeal took this opportunity and raced towards one of the swords as Zack raced towards the other. Each man grabbed his sword at the same time. They both turned to face each other and held the sword to the other's neck, stopping just before touching the other's skin.

The two men stared each other in the eyes with a hard expression as they held a sword to each other's throat, hearts racing from adrenaline.

Finally, they laughed and put the swords down.

"I have to say, you've gotten a lot better," Angeal complimented as they started to walk through the field.

"I guess that would make us equals now," Zack responded.

Angeal laughed and Zack stared at him, surprised

"What!? What is it?," Zack asked.

"I could have beaten you, if I really wanted to." Angeal walked past him.

Zack watched for a second. "Yeah, right! I so would've beaten you if you hadn't sucker kicked me in the elbows!"

Zack ran after Angeal, who could only laugh.

Some time later, Zack was alone at the empty abyss he had woken up in. He spent most of his time with Angeal, but at this time he liked to be alone. He knew Angeal watched his love ones too, but for Zack, it was something he liked to do in private.

Zack began to remember his final moments on Earth. He recalled his final words to Cloud, "You'll be my living legacy. My honor, my dreams, they're yours now." He smiled to himself.

"I wonder what my living legacy is up to."

And just like that, a bright light glowed and Zack was able to peer over the veil between the Lifestream and the world above. It was like watching a tv. He could see the events as they happened, or see things that had happened in the past. The Lifestream was a vast place full of knowledge and memories.

As the light dimmed, he saw Cloud's face. He looked different, more confident. The past few days that he had watched, Cloud seemed quiet and unapproachable. Zack continued to watch as Cloud walked through a city, Buster sword attached to his back. Then Zack recognized the area.

"Hey, Cloud's in Midgar!," He laughed happily. "He made it! Yes! I knew you'd do it Cloud!"

Then he noticed someone else, walking beside Cloud. It was a woman with black hair, wearing a white tanktop and black miniskirt.

"She looks familiar," Zack said. "I better listen in."

Then he heard the woman speak.

"I'm so glad you're here Cloud! An ex-SOLDIER is exactly what we need, someone who knows how Shinra works."

Zack looked shocked. "Ex-SOLDIER? Cloud, what are you telling these people? Hmm…a lie to get information maybe?"

Zack continued to listen, eager to hear more.

"How much is this job paying?" Cloud asked.

The girl suddenly looked upset.

"I…well I'm not sure. You'll have to take it up with Barrett."

"Tifa, I'm only here to bring Shinra down. I'm not here for any other purpose."

" I understand."

Zack looked to his side. "Tifa? I remember her now…from Nibelheim." Suddenly he had flashes from the horrible incident. Flashes of fire, screams, and Sephiroth.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rumbling earthquake. His surroundings started to shake uncontrollably. He tried to maintain his position, but ended up rolling to the side. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Zack shook his head and fixed his hair.

"Damn, that's the fourth time that's happened today. Angeal never said earthquakes were part of this gig. What gives?" he asked himself.

He looked up in front of him and saw that the image of Coud and Tifa had faded away in the earthquake.

"Aerith, what are you up to?"

The bright glow returned, and when it settled he saw Aerith. She was tending her flowers in the church of the slums. He smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?," he laughed.

Aerith continued to tend her flowers. As she did so, Zack noticed an object behind her. It was the wagon he had built for her. He smiled again, and suddenly he felt a sense of sadness overwhelm him.

He was happy here in the Lifestream, at peace. But still, he couldn't help but wish she was here with him.

"What a horrible thought," he quickly told himself.

"Aerith, you're gonna live a long and happy life. I don't want to see you around here anytime soon," he said to the vision of her before him.

Aerith continued to tend her flowers, smiling to herself. Zack couldn't help but smile back.

After he had finished watching over his family and friends, he went to join up with Angeal once again. When he got to the training ground he couldn't find Angeal anywhere.

"Angeal," he yelled out.

No response. Zack scoffed.

"Typical," he said to himself.

He saw a woman whom he recognized. He had seen her here everyday so far. He approached her. She smiled as he made his way toward her.

"Hi, umm my name is Zack. Do you know Angeal?," he asked.

"Yeah, I know him.," she replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen him around. He's usually here.," he laughed. "Guy doesn't really have much else to do."

The woman just shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since he left with you earlier."

"Thanks anyway."

Zack waited what would be the equivalent of two hours in the world above. He had watched as multiple beings of the Lifestream had come and gone. He sighed, and let himself fall back into the soft grass beneath him.

"Angeal, where are you?" he said to himself.


End file.
